Simply Faith
by NYKIDDO
Summary: Bella and Edward are forced to be the lead roles in the school play. Will it be a disaster, or is it just faith? Rated M for Language.
1. Intro

**BPOV**

There were two things I've always hated. Number one: my drama class. It was one of things where they ran out of room in all of the other electives so they just stick you where ever the hell they feel like it. So, I got stuck with drama. Everyone said I was good at it, but I absolutely hate it. Anyway, the second thing I hate is the boy in my drama class. He thinks he's a big shot because all the girls want him. (Well, everyone but me.) His name is Edward Cullen.

Everyone knew that Edward and I hated each other. That's why our teacher gave us the leading roles in our play… That's also how I started to grow feelings for Edward… Very strong feelings…

**What do you think? REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 1

**BPOV**

Edward Cullen. The most self-center, disgusting, vial person I've ever met. So you know what happens? I get stuck with him as a lab partner!

"Hey, Swan," he said as he walked in.

I glared at him, "Hey," I said. This was the game we played every day, normal routine. He laughed.

The teacher passed out the chemicals for the lab. "So how was your day, Swan?" Edward asked.

"Alright, Cullen," I said.

"That's cool," he said. Then he reached for a chemical as I did and spilt everywhere.

I stood up, "Really, Edward!" I yelled.

"Me!" he said, "How is this my fault!"

"Edward! Bella!" Mr. Banner yelled, "Stop fighting and clean up!"

"It's her fault!" Edward yelled.

"What are you! Two?" I asked.

"Shut up!" he said.

"That's it!" Mr. Banner yelled, "You two need to learn to get along or this is going to be a very long year. You are both joining the school play."

"What!" we yelled.

**NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LONGER! REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 2

**EPOV**

Fucking Swan…. Making me have to do the school play. I have a reputation to keep! If I do that play you know what will happen to my reputation! I won't have one!

I showed up to the play though. (I'd rather not get suspended for something that stupid) I saw Isabella sitting in one of the chairs just texting away on her phone.

"Swan," I said sitting behind her.

"Cullen," she said, not even looking up from her phone.

"Good afternoon!" Mr. Banner yelled. Not only Mr. Banner a science teacher, he's also head of the drama department.

"I know a lot of you are really excited for this play," he said, "And some of you are just little delinquents." He looked at Isabella and I.

"Way to call us out," Isabella said, "….. Asshole."

I couldn't help but laugh a little. "A lot of you tried out and I have the roles right here," Mr. Banner continued. He called some names and then said, "The lead roles go to Isabella Swan and Edward Cullen."

"You've got to fucking kidding me," I said.

"My thoughts exactly," Isabella said.

We both walked to the front. "Is this a joke?" I asked Mr. Banner.

He smirked, "Nope," he said.

"We don't even know what this play's about," Isabella said.

"Well," he said, "This play is about two kids in high school who hate each other who get past all their differences and fall in love."

We were both quiet, but I was the first one to speak. "You're fucking joking right?"

"Language," he said, "And no." He turned away from us. "Let's take it from Act 4!"

Everyone took their places and we flipped to the right page. "Oh I am not kissing him!" Isabella yelled reading the page.

"Yes you are," Mr. Banner said.

"Kissing him is like kissing half the school!" she yelled.

"Just do the play," he said.

She sighed, "But we have nothing in common," she said, reading the script.

"I think we could get past that," I read, "I'm willing to try, try for you. I want to make this work, Arabel."

"But what will everyone think?" she said.

I reached out and touched her face, "I don't care," I said. We both stopped reading. This is when we were suppose to kiss.

"Continue," Mr. Banner said.

I sighed and leaned in and kissed her. Now I'm not going to lie, I've kissed A LOT of girls. Kissing Isabella though…. It was different. I felt a shock go through my body. It wasn't that I want to fuck you kinda feeling…. It was something else…. I'm just not sure what.

**BPOV**

Three words…. Holy. Fucking. Shit.

**What do you think?**


	4. Chapter 3

**BPOV**

"Rose!" I yelled running into my house after I left the theater.

She came in from the kitchen. "What's wrong?" she asked. Rose is my sister. She's 3 years older than me. When our parents died 2 years ago, I was 15 and she was 18, she became my guardian.

"I kissed Edward," I said.

She laughed, not just laughed, hysterical laughter. Then she looked into my eyes and her laughed died down, "Oh… you were serious," she said.

I groaned, "No shit!" I yelled.

"Why?" she asked, "Thought you hated him."

"I do!" I said, "I got in trouble and my teacher is making us work on the play together. We're the lead rolls."

She was quiet for a minute, and then she smirked, "How was it?" she asked.

"That's the problem," I said, "I may have… kinda… sort of… liked it?"

She laughed, "You like Edward Cullen!" she said.

I groaned. "Rose," I said, "What do I do?"

"Well-" her phone rang cutting her off, "I need to go to class. We'll talk about this later."

"Alright," I said.

**EPOV**

After Bella and I kissed I drove home and quietly went to my room. I couldn't like her…. Could I? I mean I've known her since I was in 9th grade, and all that time I've hated her. Now, in 12th grade, there was no way in hell I could have feelings for her.

I was laying on my bed when my older brother Emmett walked in. "Hey, man," he said, "Mom asked me to check on you. She said you've been kind of quiet. You okay?"

Emmett and I are 4 years apart. We've always been kind of close, not as close as close as Alice and I, but Alice and I are twins. "Emmett," I said, "Have you ever hated a girl and then thought you might… I don't know… have feels for her?"

He was quiet for a minute, "I guess," he said. Then he smirked, "Who's the girl?"

"Isabella," I said.

I he raised an eyebrow, "Your shiting me."

"Sadly no."

"Damn it."

"That's what I said."

"Not that. I owe Alice $10."

"I CALLED IT!" Alice yelled from her room.

**REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 4

**BPOV**

"You excited to see your man?" Rose asked while I was getting ready for school.

I glared at her, "Shut the fuck up," I said.

She laughed, "Respect your elders!" she said.

I laughed. "What is that a nice way of calling you old?" I asked.

She glared at me while she tried not to laugh. "Go to school," she said.

I laughed and ran out the door. "See ya!" I yelled.

…..

I was actually, for the first time ever, kind of excited to go to Biology. I walked in and sat beside Edward. After the kiss being near him was extremely awkward.

"Hey," he said. I looked at him. He raised an eyebrow at me. "What?"

"Hey just isn't something you normally say to me," I said.

He smiled a little. "People change," he said, "I was thinking, maybe we should practice our lines. You wanna come over after school today?"

I was quiet for a minute and then smiled, "Sure," I said.

**REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 5

**BPOV**

I followed Edward over to his house after school; I was actually kind of nervous. I have no idea why? It's not like I care what his family thinks of me… Do I? No I don't…. I mean, why would I?

I pulled up to the Cullen's huge house and was in complete and total awe. I heard my door open and looked to see Edward opened my door and helped me out of the car, which made me shocked once again. He must've noticed my shocked expression because he laughed. "I actually have manners believe it or not, Swan," he said.

"Good to know," I said.

He just laughed and carried my bag inside. "Hey, Edward," a women said, I'm guessing it was Edward's mom, "How was sch-" She trailed off when she saw me. Then a slow small appeared on her face. "Who's you friend?"

"Mom," he said, "This Isabella Swan, we're in the school play together. Bella, this is my mom, Esme."

I put out my hand, "It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Cullen," I said. She surprised me by hugging me.

"Oh, Isabella," she said, "Mrs. Cullen makes me feel old. Call me Esme."

I smiled. "As long as you call me Bella," I said.

She smiled back. "Deal," she said. Then she looked at Edward, "I'm going to go try and find your father."

She ran up the stairs. "CARLISLE!" she yelled, "EDWARD BROUGHT HOME A GIRL!"

I felt the blush on my cheek and I laughed when I saw Edward blushing too. "I thought you were Mr. Lady's man," I said, "They seemed surprised that I'm here."

He rolled his eyes. "I don't bring any of them home," he said.

"Really?" I asked, surprised. He shook his head. "I feel special than," I said sarcastically.

He chuckled and I swear he said, "Because you are," but I ignored it. "Let's go up to my room," Edward said.

We headed up the stairs and down a long hall. "So it's true!" I loud booming voice said.

"Damn it…" Edward mumbled.

I looked down the hall and saw a big buff guy. He looked a little like Edward, but not my much. The guy looked at me. "Hey," he said, "Are you Rosalie's sister?"

"Yeah," I said, "How do you know her?"

"I've seen her around school," he said, "You guys look alike."

I shrugged, "I always thought she looked more like mom," I said.

"I can see it in your face," he said, "Your sisters hot though."

"EMMETT!" Edward yelled.

I laughed. "It's fine," I said, "I get that a lot. If you want to try to get her attention though, don't call her Rosalie, she hates that. She prefers Rose."

He smiled. "I like you," he said, "You're cool." Then he looked at Edward. "You better be nice to her. She's cool as shit."

Edward rolled eyes, "I'll remember that," he said, "Come on, Bella."

Edward's room was amazing. It was probably as big as Rose and I's room put together! "Can I ask you something?" he asked after a minute.

I looked at him. "I guess…" I said hesitantly.

"Before you said that you thought Rose looked like your mom," he said, "But the way you said it made it seem like she wasn't around…." I looked away from him. I didn't think he'd catch on to that. "I'm sorry," he said, "It's none of my business.."

I took a deep breath. "My parent's died in a car crash 2 years ago," I said. I looked back at Edward and he was giving me the look everyone gave me when they found out. "Don't look at me like that," I said.

"Like what?" he asked.

"Like you feel sorry for me," I said.

"But I do," he said, "I've treated you like shit…."

I gave him a small smile. "I treated you like shit too," I said, "And you didn't know. It's fine."

"If I would've known…" he said.

"How about this?" I said, stepping closer to him, "Let's start over. Friends?"

He smiled, "Friends," he said.

"Maybe we should practice those lines," I said.

He nodded. I walked over to my bag to get my scrip when my phone rang. I looked at it and saw a weird number. "Hello?" I said into the phone.

"I need to speak to Isabella Swan," a women said.

I looked up from my bag. "This is Isabella…." I said softly. Edward gave me a confused look.

"I need you to come down to the hospital," the lady said, "There's been an accident with your sister."

"Oh my god," I said. I hung up and turned to Edward. "I'm sorry, but I need to go. My sister needs me. Maybe we can practice some other time?"

He raised an eyebrow at me, "Of course," he said, "Is everything okay?"

"I'm not sure," I said, "I'll call you later." Then I ran down to my car and headed to the hospital.

**REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 6

_**Previously**_

"_I need to speak to Isabella Swan," a women said._

_I looked up from my bag. "This is Isabella…." I said softly. Edward gave me a confused look._

"_I need you to come down to the hospital," the lady said, "There's been an accident with your sister."_

"_Oh my god," I said. I hung up and turned to Edward. "I'm sorry, but I need to go. My sister needs me. Maybe we can practice some other time?"_

_He raised an eyebrow at me, "Of course," he said, "Is everything okay?"_

"_I'm not sure," I said, "I'll call you later." Then I ran down to my car and headed to the hospital._

**EPOV**

3 days. That's how long it's been since Bella ran from my house. She hadn't been in school and she wouldn't answer her phone. I even asked her friend Angela if she was okay and she said that Bella won't answer her calls either. I even thought about just showing up at her house to see what was wrong, but I realized that I had no idea where she lived.

Then, Friday, she walked into Biology. I felt myself sigh in relief, she was okay. Then I looked closer at her, she looked horrible, but yet still beautiful. She had a hoodie on and was wearing sunglasses and it looked like she had been crying.

Mr. Banner smiled sympathetically at her, "You okay?" he whispered. She nodded and took her seat beside me.

"Hey, Bella," I said.

She smiled a little. "Hey," she said softly, "Sorry I didn't call you back. I was…. kind of busy."

I smiled at her. "It's okay," I said, "I was just worried about you. You okay?" She nodded and looked down at her books.

"Miss. Swan," Mr. Banner said, "I'm sorry but you need to take off the glasses."

She sighed and pulled the glasses off. I looked at her eyes and she looked like she hadn't slept in days.

"She looks horrible," Lauren said from a few seats over.

"I hear that her whore of a sister is pregnant or some shit," Tanya said.

"Think how disappointed their parents probably are in them," Lauren said.

Bella turned to them really fast, her eyes full of hatred. "You should really shut up about shit you know nothing about," she said. Then she grabbed her bag and stormed out of the room.

I glared at Lauren and Tanya. "Was that necessary?" I asked. Then I looked at Mr. Banner. "Can I go see if Bella's okay?" I asked.

I heard some gasps throughout the room. They probably thought they were in the Twilight Zone or something. Mr. Banner didn't seem shocked at all though, he actually smirked a little. "Sure," he said.

I grabbed my bag off the floor and ran out the door. I looked down the hall and saw Bella, with tears running down her face, struggling to open a locker. I jogged over to her. "You alright," I asked softly.

She shook her head. "No," she said. Then she kicked the locker. "And my locker won't fucking open!"

I looked at the locker and felt my heart break for her. She must be really upset… "Sweetheart," I said softly, "This isn't your locker."

She looked confused. I put my hand on the small of her back and led her to the right locker. "What's your combination?" I asked.

"20-0-10," she said. I was actually kind of surprised she told me.

I opened the locker and looked at her. "What do you need from here?" I asked.

"My car keys," she said.

I looked at her. "You're not driving," I said. She raised an eyebrow. "I'm driving you. You're in no condition to drive."

"What about my truck?" she asked.

"I'll get Alice to drive it," I said.

She was quiet for a second. "I don't want to go to my house though," she said, "Can we go to yours?"

"Of course," I said, "Come on, I'll put your keys in Alice's locker and then we'll go."

I sent Alice a text while we walked to her locker.

_I'm leaving early to bring Bella home. I'm gunna put her keys in your locker. Can you drive her car to our house after school?-E_

Alice texted back almost as soon as my phone sent the message.

_Of course. Is she okay?-A_

_I'm not sure. She's really upset. I think she'll tell me when we get to our house-E_

I opened Alice locker and blinded by all her pink locker decorations. "This locker gives me a damn headache," I mumbled.

Bella chuckled a little from beside me. I smiled; at least I got her to smile a little. I locked Alice's locker up and led Bella to my car.

**BPOV**

I dragged myself into Biology. I just wanted this day to be over. I wanted to be anywhere but here right now.

Mr. Banner smiled sympathetically at me as I walked in "You okay?" he whispered. I nodded and took my seat

"Hey, Bella," Edward said.

Edward. I smiled a little, just seeing him almost made me forget about everything. Almost… "Hey," I said softly, "Sorry I didn't call you back. I was…. kind of busy."

He smiled at me. "It's okay," he said, "I was just worried about you. You okay?" I nodded and looked back at my books. It's not that I didn't want to talk to him, I just knew if I told him what was going on I'd break down, and this was the last place I wanted to break down like that at.

"Miss. Swan," Mr. Banner said, "I'm sorry but you need to take off the glasses." I sighed and pulled my glasses off.

"She looks horrible," I heard Lauren said from a few seats over.

"I hear that her whore of a sister is pregnant or some shit," Tanya said. My hand clenched in my lap.

"Think how disappointed their parents probably are in them," Lauren said.

That's it. Did these bitches have a death wish! I turned to them really fast. "You should really shut up about shit you know nothing about," I said. Then I grabbed my bag and stormed out of the room.

I walked down to my locker, tears forming in my eyes. I needed to get out of here. "You alright," a velvet voice said from beside me. I didn't even hear him walk up.

I shook her head. "No," I said. Then I kicked my locker. "And my locker won't fucking open!"

"Sweetheart," he said softly, "This isn't your locker."

Sweetheart? Did he just call me sweetheart? I really must be losing it. He put his hand on my back and led me over to the right locker. "What's your combination?" he asked.

"20-0-10," I said.

He opened my locker. "What do you need from here?" he asked.

"My car keys," I said.

"You're not driving," he said. I raised an eyebrow at him. Who was he to decide if I was driving of not? "I'm driving you. You're in no condition to drive." I thought about this for a second before deciding her was probably right.

"What about my truck?" I asked.

"I'll get Alice to drive it," he said.

I was quiet for a second. I really didn't want to go to my empty house. It would just upset me. "I don't want to go to my house though," I said, "Can we go to yours?"

"Of course," I said, "Come on, I'll put your keys in Alice's locker and then we'll go."

We walked over to Alice locker and he opened it. "This locker gives me a damn headache," he mumbled.

I laughed a little and he smile down at me. Then he put my keys in the locker before locking it again. "Come one," he said.

He led me to his car and opened the passenger's side door for me, helping me get in. We drove in silent for a few minutes before he spoke. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked.

I shook my head. "Not now," I said, "When we get to your house." He nodded and we drove in silence for the rest of the drive.

I didn't even realize when we pulled into the driveway at Edward's house; I was too lost in thought. "Bella?" Edward said, "We're here."

I looked around. "Oh," I said, "Sorry."

He gave me a small smile. "Its fine, Bella," he said. He took my hand and helped me out of the car.

We walked inside. "I'm home, Mom," he called.

Esme came running into the room. "Edward, what are you doing home?" she asked. Then she looked me. "Oh, Bella," she said, "Are you okay?"

I nodded. "Mom," Edward said, "Bella wasn't feeling so great so I brought her home. We're going to go up to my room and talk for a little while."

"Okay," she said, "I'll make you some tea, Bella."

I smiled a little. "Thank you," I said.

Edward led me to his room and sat me door on his bed. Then he kneeled down in front of me. "Talk to me, Bella," he said, brushing the hair from my face, "I'm getting really worried here."

Then I couldn't hold it in anymore, I started crying, and not that silent sobbing, that uncontrollable, hysterical, crying. Edward pulled me closer into his arms. "Shh," he said softly, "It's okay."

"She-She's so-so broken, Edward," I sobbed.

He pulled back and looked at me, "Who is, sweetie?" he asked.

"Rosalie," I cried.

"What happened to Rosalie, baby?" he asked softly.

"She-she was beaten and-and raped," I sobbed.

His eyes widened. He climbed onto the bed beside me and pulled me into his lab, wrapping his arms around me protectively. "It's going to be okay, Bella," he said softly.

We sat like that for god knows how long. Then Esme walked in. "Here you go, sweetie," she said handing me a glass.

"Thank you," I said.

She smiled, "You're welcome," she said before leaving.

"She really likes you," Edward said.

I smiled. "She's really nice," I said, "You're lucky to have her."

He smiled. "I know," he said.

"Your dad's nice too," I said, "He's Rose's doctor."

I felt him nod. "He's good at what he does, Bella," he said, "If he's Rose's doctor she's be fine."

"I know," I said, "It's just hard. When I got the call they didn't tell me what had happened, they just said there had been an accident. When I got to see her she was all bruised and beaten up, I didn't know what to do… She's my big sister, and she's all I have left, I don't even want to think about what I'd do without her. She's one of the strongest people I've ever met, and seeing her like that… I didn't know what to do…"

"It'll all be okay, Bella," he said softly.

We were both quiet for a little while after that. "Edward?" I said.

"Yeah?" he said.

"Do you think that my parents would really be disappointed in me?" I asked softly.

He sat me down on the bed and turned so he was looking at me. "Bella," he said, "Don't listen to them. They're just jealous of you, Bella I don't think your parents are disappointed in you at all."

I chuckled. "Why would they be jealous of me?" I asked.

He smiled, "You're smart, beautiful, and you are one of the nicest people I've ever met," he said, "And, this is going to make me sound like a whore, but I've kissed both of those girls and you are way better kisser than both of them."

I felt the blush on my cheeks and couldn't help but laugh. "Thanks," I said.

He smiled. "Anytime," he said.

Then there was a knock at the door. "Edward?" I heard Alice say from the other side.

"Come in," Edward said.

Alice walked in, no, cross that, Alice SKIPPED in. "Here you go, Bella," she said, handing me my keys.

I smiled at her, "Thanks," I said.

"You're welcome," Alice said. "Carlisle told me about your sister. I'm really sorry, Bella. Esme says that you can stay her with us if you want."

"Oh. I wouldn't want to impose," I said.

"Nonsense, Bella," Esme said from the doorway, "You can stay here. We want you to. You can stay in the guest room if you want."

I smiled at her, "Thank you," I said.

"When does Rose get out of the hospital?" Edward asked.

"Tomorrow," I said, "I was going to stay with her again today but she said I had to go to school."

"That's good because Edward here was going to have a heart attack if he didn't hear from you soon," Alice said.

I laughed and saw Edward blushing. "Aw!" I said, touching his cheek, "You're blushing."

He smirked at me. "You think this is funny?" he asked.

"I think it's adorable," I said.

"You'll regret that, Swan," he said and then he started tickling me.

I screamed. "Edward!" I laughed, "Stop!"

"Take it back," he said.

"Fine!" I laughed, "I take it back!"

He stopped tickling me and smiled, "That's what I thought," he said.

"You guys are so cute," Alice said with a smile. I jumped, I totally forgot she was there. I felt the blush on my face. Alice laughed and left the room.

….

That night I was lying in the guest room just staring at the ceiling. I couldn't sleep, I'm not sure why, I just couldn't.

I got up and walked across the hall to Edward's room. I knocked lightly on the door and a couple minutes Edward opened the door. "Bella?" he said, "What's wrong?"

"I can't sleep," I said.

He took my hand, "You can stay in here," he said.

"Won't your parents get mad?" I asked.

"No, they trust me," he said, "And I think they'd understand."

I crawled into bed with Edward. "Edward?" I said.

"Hmm?" he asked.

"Did you mean all that stuff you said earlier?" I asked.

He looked at me and smiled. "Of course I did," he said, "I don't think you see yourself clearly." I blushed a little. I felt his hand on my cheek. "God I love your blush," he whispered. We stared into each other's eyes for a couple minutes. Then I found us slowly moving in toward each other and then I felt his lips on mine.

**REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 7

**BPOV**

Now I had kissed Edward before, but the kiss on set and the kiss we had right now were two totally different things. This kiss was full of… Passion. He pulled me closer, "Bella," he sighed. He pulled back and looked at me. Then a slow smile formed on his face. He brushed my hair behind my ear. "I really like you, Bella," he whispered.

"I thought you hated me," I said softly.

He kissed my head. "No, Bella," he said, "I don't hate you."

"Then why have we always been like… you know," I said.

"Maybe it's because we like each other so much," he said, "Or maybe we just didn't understand each other like we do now."

I thought about that for a minute. "I guess that makes sense," I said.

He put his lips to my ear, "Be mine," he whispered.

He smiled. That night I fell to sleep in Edward Cullen's. Not only that, but I fell asleep Edward Cullen's girlfriend.

….

I woke up the next morning to kisses on my face. "Bella," he velvet voice said, "Wake up, sweetie." I groaned and rolled over. "Love, it's 11 o'clock, you really need to get up."

I opened my eyes and saw Edward next to me. "Why did you let me sleep so late?" I asked.

He ran his hand across my face. "You needed a good night sleep," he said.

He's so sweet. "I really need to get my sister," I said.

"Do you want me to come?" he asked.

"Yes," I said, "But I don't think that would be the best idea."

He raised an eyebrow. "Why?" he asked, "Are you embarrassed about us being together?"

My eyes widened, "No!" I said, grabbing his hand really fast, "I just don't know if she'll want to be around anyone especially guys…. You know?"

His expression softened. "I'm sorry," he said, "I didn't even think about it like that."

I smiled. "It's fine," I said.

"So you're going to tell her about us then?" he asked.

"Of course I am," I said, "I tell that girl everything."

He smiled. "Well if she's up for it you guys should go to our barbeque tomorrow," he said.

"Who's going to be there?"

"Just us and Jasper."

"I'll talk to her about it." He nodded and we headed down the stairs.

As soon as I got down Emmett was in front of me. "Is she okay?" he asked frantically.

I raised an eyebrow. "I'm assuming you're talking about my sister?" I asked. He nodded. "  
>She's fine; I'm going to pick her up now."<p>

He sighed and wrote something down. "Can you text me when you get her?" he asked.

I smiled and nodded. Then I hugged him. "She'll be fine," I said, "You'll get your chance to talk to her."

"As long she's okay that's all I care about right now," he said.

**Review!**


	9. Chapter 8

**BPOV**

I pulled up to the hospital to get Rose and saw Carlisle waiting for me at the door. I smiled when I walked up to him. "Hey," I said.

He smiled back, "How are you this morning?" he asked.

"Better," I said, "Excited to get Rose home."

He nodded and led me back to where Rose was sitting on her bed waiting for me. "Thank god!" she said, "So can I go home now that she's here?"

Carlisle laughed, "Yes," he said.

"You could've called me if you wanted to go home," I said.

"It's fine," she said, "Carlisle said you were sleeping."

"Still," I said, "I would've woke up."

"You needed sleep," she said.

I rolled my eyes. "Okay," I said, "Ready?"

"Yeah," she said, "Let's go."

…..

On the drive home I was trying to think of a way to tell Rose about Edward. How do you tell your sister that after…. You know….

I took a deep breath. "I need to tell you something," I said.

She looked over at me. "What?" she asked.

"I'm…. I'm dating Edward now," I said.

She was quiet for a minute and the she laughed softly. "I knew that would happen," she said.

I looked at her. "Really?" I asked.

She laughed. "What did you think I'd be mad?" she asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"Why?"

"Well….. You know…"

Her face showed understanding. "I don't hate all men because of that," she said, "Hey they make me on edge, but not all men are bad, Bella. I understand that."

I nodded. "Is there anything else?" she asked.

I hesitated. "Yeah," I said, "The Cullen's are having a barbeque tomorrow and want to know if we want to go. I understand if you don't! I just wanted to know how you felt."

"Sure," she said.

"And we can always go if you get uncomfortable," I said.

She smiled, "I know," she said.

….

When we got home I sent Emmett a text.

_She's fine-B_

And then I sent one to Edward too.

_See you tomorrow ;) –B_

Edward called me almost immediately. I smiled and answered the phone. "Hey, handsome," I said.

He chuckled, "Hello, beautiful," he said, "So you're really coming over?"

"Yup," I said.

"Your sister's okay with it?" he asked.

"She said she's fine. I told her we'll leave if she feels uncomfortable," I said

"Of course," he said, "Well I'll let you get back to your sister. I just wanted to hear your voice."

I smiled. "I miss you," I said.

"I miss you too, babe," he said, "I'll see you tomorrow."

I hung up and saw I had a text from Emmett.

_THANK GOD! –Em_

I laughed, tomorrow should be fun.

**REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 9

**BPOV**

I groaned as I went through my closet looking for something to wear. "Rose!" I yelled.

She walked into my room. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Help?" I asked, pointing my hand in the direction of my closet.

She laughed and walked over to the closet. She pulled a blue sundress. "Wear this," she said, "You look good in blue." Then she walked over to my dresser and pulled out my white bikini and threw it at me. "And wear this under it."

"Thank you!" I said.

She laughed, "Welcome," she said before leaving to let me get changed.

….

I pulled up to the Cullen house and looked at Rose, "If you don't want to do this we can go home," I said.

She rolled her eyes. "I'm fine!" she said, "Calm down."

"Just trying to help…." I said.

She sighed, "I know," she said, "I'll tell you if I need help though, I promise."

I nodded. I parked and looked up and saw Edward walking outside. I smiled and took my seatbelt off really fast and jumped out of the car. I ran over to Edward and he opened his arms for me.

He held me close and I felt his lips on my forehead. He pulled away and smiled at me. "I missed you," he whispered.

I smiled back, "I missed you too," I said.

Then I heard a car door close behind me and I jumped. I turned around and saw Rose getting out of the car. "Edward, this is my sister Rose," I said, "Rose, this is my boyfriend Edward."

I felt Edward's arms tighten around me when I said boyfriend. "It's nice to finally meet you," Edward said.

Rose smiled. "You too," she said.

"BELLA BEAR!" I heard Emmett yell from the doorway.

"EMMY BEAR!" I yelled back.

He laughed. "I like this girl, Eddy," he said, "You must keep her."

I laughed. "Rose, this is Edward's brother-"

Rose smiled. "Emmett right?"

Emmett's face lit up, "Yeah," he said.

"Yeah," she said, "I've seen you around school."

Emmett smiled at her, "Yeah," he said, "It's great to actually meet you."

Edward and I left them to talk and went inside and sat on the couch to watch a little TV. I was curled up in his arms when my phone rang.

_YOU KNOW EMMETT? –R_

_Um…. Ya…. Why? -B_

_I've always kind of liked him. -R_

I sat up really fast. Oh this is just too good. "You okay?" Edward asked.

"Yeah," I said, handing him my phone to read.

He smiled. "Emmett would die if he knew that," he said.

I smiled. "I'm going to make this shit happen," I said.

**REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 10

**EPOV**

Bella was practically bouncing with excitement at the fact that her sister liked Emmett. I smiled, she's so fucking cute. "I can't wait to hook them up!" she exclaimed.

I laughed and pulled her back into my arms. "Calm down, babe," I said, "And do you think your sister's even ready for a relationship?"

She was quiet for a minute. "That's a good point," she said, "I won't push her to do anything she doesn't want to do. If she doesn't want to be with anyone right now then that's fine. I'm just going to make her see that not all men are bad."

I nodded and kissed her head. "Does she know who it was…" I asked.

She nodded and cuddled closer into my arms like she needed comfort. I tightened my arms around her. "It was her boyfriend," she said, "He was really drunk and…."

She trailed off and I laid back on the couch with her on my chest. "Shhh," I said, "You don't have to finish."

"I just can't believe this happened to her," she said, "And she's been so brave about it. She hasn't cried or lashed out or anything. I think being with Emmett would be good for her…."

I nodded and she reached onto the coffee table to grab my phone. "What are you doing?" I asked. I was almost tempted to take the phone from her, I never let anyone mess with my phone, but with Bella I didn't care for some reason.

"I need Alice's number," she said. She started scrolling through my phone.

"Her name is Pixie Devil," I said. She shook her head and took Alice's number from my phone and sent her a text. Then she got off of me and sat on the couch. I tried really hard not to show how upset the loss of her body made me.

"You have a lot of girl's in your phone," she said quietly.

"No I don't," I said.

"Yes you do," she said, "Kaitlyn, Cynthia, Kris, Ever, Hannah…. Do these girls even go to our school?"

"No," I said, "Well… Some, but there really isn't a lot of girls in there." She didn't say anything and I watched her scroll through the names. "Does that bother you?" I asked.

"…. A little," she admitted.

Then Alice walked in. "Hey, Bella!" she said, "You wanted to talk to me?"

"Um, yeah," Bella said, "Let's go talk in your room." Bella handed me back my phone and her and Alice both walked away.

I looked through my contacts. Maybe I do have a lot of girls in my phone…. I groaned, shit I messed up….

**BPOV**

Alice and I walked into her room. "So what's up?" she asked, sitting down on her bed.

"What?" I asked kind of distracted.

"You needed to talk to me…?" she said raising an eyebrow.

"Oh!" I said, "Right, I was going to say that I think we should get Rose and Emmett together."

"OH MY GOD!" she exclaimed, "I WAS THINKING THE SAME THING!"

"I don't want to push Rose into it," I said, "But I want to make her see not all guys are bad."

"I agree!" she said, "This is going to be so fun!" Then she was quiet for a minute. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah," I said, "It's just…. When Edward and I were out in the living room I took his phone to get your number and he had some many girls' numbers in his phone…"

Alice patted the spot next to her and I sat down. "My brother use to date a lot of girls, Bella," she said, "But none of those girls made him happy like you do."

I looked at her. "I make him happy?" I asked, "But we've only been together for a day."

She smiled at me. "You don't see the effect you've had on him," she said, "I haven't seen him act like his in years. He's always so happy and smiling. He even jokes around with Emmett again. Last night he came in here and actually talked to me. You know how long it's been since he's done that? I don't even know how long, but it's been a while!" I was pretty surprised at what she was saying. I really couldn't be the reason for him acting like that. Could I? "Come on," she said, "Let's go back down stairs."

…

Alice and I were sitting by the pool talking when I saw Rose and Emmett walk out and come sit with us. I smiled at them as they sat down.

Rose smiled back. "I'm fine," she said.

"I didn't even say anything!" I said.

She shrugged. "You're predictable," she said.

I laughed, "Okay," I said.

"Where's Edward?" Emmett asked.

I shrugged. "I think he's helping Jasper at the grill," Alice said.

I turned around and saw Edward and Jasper cooking at the grill, or jasper was cooking. Edward was actually looking at me. When he realized I was looking at him he smiled. I smiled back and I saw him tell Jasper something before walking over to us. "Bella," he said, "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure," I said.

He was quiet for a minute. "Alone?" he finally said.

"Oh," I said, "Yeah." I got up and he took my hand leading me through the woods and to a clearing. "Where are we?" I asked.

"The woods," he said with a smirk.

I smiled. "Smart ass," I said.

He laughed. "I like to come here to think sometimes," he said. I sat down on the ground and he sat beside me. We were both quiet for a minute and then he reached into his pocket and took out his phone, handing it to me.

"What?" I asked.

"I deleted all of them," he said. My eyes widened and I looked back at the phone, sure enough, the girls were gone.

"Edward," I said, "You didn't have to do this."

"Yes I did," Edward said, "Bella, I don't need any of those girls, all I need is you. If it takes me deleting almost my whole contact list for you to see that, then that's what I'll do." I didn't say anything so he continued. "I really like you, Bella, and I've never really had a _real _girlfriend, so I'm going to mess up. Just try to bear with me. If I do something that upsets you tell me and I'll try really hard to fix it. I just….. I can't loose you…"

I leaned in and kissed him, "Thank you," I whispered.

"Anytime," he said, "Anything."

**REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 11

**BPOV**

Today was Edward and I's first day at school since we started dating. It should be… interesting.

"I'm leaving now!" I yelled to Rose.

"Good luck!" she yelled.

I took a deep breath, "Thanks," I said.

I headed over to the school and saw Edward, Alice, and Jasper where they usually sit. "Bella!" Angela yelled as I got out of my car.

I saw Edward turned in our direction as my name was called and smiled. I smiled back before turning to Angela. "Hey, Ang," I said.

"Can I borrow your math notes from Friday?" she asked.

"Sure," I said. I took off my bag to find the paper and handed it to her. "I'll see you in math," I said, "I have to go sit with my boyfriend."

"BOYFRIEND!" she shrieked.

I smiled. "Yup," I said. Then I walked over to Edward.

He got up and hugged me, "Good morning, beautiful," he said before he kissed me.

I heard multiple gasps around me when he kissed me. I couldn't help but smiled. "Today should be fun," Edward said when I broke the kiss.

I laughed. "Very," I said.

…

Later that day Edward and I walked into Mr. Banner's class. Mr. Banner was kind of oblivious to us walking in holding hands. The rest of the class wasn't. I heard whispering all around the room, the same whispering we'd been hearing all day.

"I thought they hated each other." Or, "This has to be another fucking dimension." Or, "What the fuck is going on!" Or, personal favorite, "Oh that lucky bitch!"

"Quiet down so I can do role!" Mr. Banner said. Everyone quieted down a little. Well, for a minute, they all started their gossiping again when Edward pulled my chair closer to his.

Mr. Banner finally looked up to see what the talking was about and saw Edward and me sitting close to each other. "Well," he said, "This is…. Different…" Then he smiled a little, "You're welcome," he said.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) Okay so all I have to say is: **

**KONY 2012!**

**Please review.**


	13. Chapter 12

**BPOV**

Today was one of our last rehearsals, after this we only had one more. "Take it from scene…. five," Mr. Banner said.

Edward and I stood at the center of the stage and started from the top of the scene. _"What are you trying to say, Jason," I said._

"_I'm saying that we should be together!" Edward said, "I don't care what everyone thinks! I want to be with you no matter what! I love you, Isabella!"_

I stared at Edward with wide eyes and the room fell silent. "What?" Edward asked, "Was I really that bad?"

"Um, no," I said, "Except you said the wrong name."

Edward stared at me for a minute, as if he was trying to remember what he had just said. Then he smiled. "I know what I said," he said.

"The line is 'I love you, Arabel!'" Mr. Banner said.

Edward leaned down and kissed me. "I love you, Arabel," he said.

I smiled. "I love you too," I said. He smiled back, and I knew he understood that it wasn't just my character talking.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW!<strong>


End file.
